1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for providing a contactless Graphical User Interface (GUI) and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing a GUI fpr controlling a mouse pointer in a contactless manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of GUI technology, the use of an interface based on a pointer has been increasing. Representative input devices using such an interface based on a pointer include mouses and touch screens. Such input devices based on a pointer are advantageous in that the manipulation thereof is accurate and commands can be clearly transferred, but is disadvantageous in that the operation thereof can be effected only when contact is made with an additional device.
Meanwhile, a technique for controlling a pointer by recognizing and tracking the motion of a user's finger or a part of the body has a relatively low recognition ratio, and also requires special actions, postures and locations for controlling the pointer because general operations and operations for controlling the pointer cannot be distinguished from each other. Furthermore, the technique is problematic in that it is difficult to make the displacement of a pointer attributable to a user's motion equivalent to the displacement of a mouse from the standpoint of a user.